The present invention relates to I.S. glass container forming machines and more particularly to the improved control of such machines.
In an I.S. machine a gob of molten glass is formed into a parison within a blank mold and the formed parison is transferred to a blow station where blow molds are closed around the parison, a blow head is positioned on top of the blow molds and the parison is blown by applying xe2x80x9cfinal blowxe2x80x9d. The blown parison is cooled defining a formed bottle that can stand on its own whereupon the blow molds are opened and the bottle is transferred to a dead plate for additional cooling. The time between the closing of the blow molds and the application of final blow is referred to as reheat.
The time when events occur in an I.S. machine are conventionally controlled by an electronic timing drum or sequence controller. Set angles are set by the machine operator for blow molds close, blow head on, and final blow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an I.S. glass container forming machine which have a better controlled process for forming the bottle in the blow molds.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following portion of this specification and from the accompanying drawings which illustrate in accordance with the mandate of the patent statutes a presently preferred embodiment incorporating the principles of the invention.